herofandomcom-20200223-history
Dylan (101 Dalmatian Street)
|friends = Dolly Sid Squirrel Fergus Big Fee Hansel Snowball Roxy Portia (crush) Spencer Spike Summer (love interest) |enemies = Spoiled dogs Chriberg De Vil Hunter Cuddles Bessie the Cow |type of hero = Protective coward sibling }} Dylan is the main male character and main protagonist of 101 Dalmatian Street of the 101 Dalmatians franchises. He is the eldest sibling and eldest male puppy of the Dalmatian family, son of Delilah, the older brother/half-brother of Delilah's other puppies, the stepson of Doug, the stepbrother of Dolly and her siblings and great-great-great grandson of Pongo and Perdita. He is voiced by Josh Brener, who currently voices Donatello in Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Biography In the series, Dylan along with his stepsister Dolly, is tasked by his mother Delilah and stepfather Doug to look after their 97 younger siblings whilst they go out to work. In the episode "Who The Dog Do You Think You Are", Dylan comes across a painting in his attic called The Prince of Dalmacia which appears to resemble him wearing a crown. This makes the other puppies (sans Dolly) think that Dylan has descended from royalty. Hearing this, the Dalmatians' neighbour Clarissa the Corgi tricks Dylan into marrying her in order to become royalty too. However at the end of the episode, Dylan and Dolly discover that the painting was not of a Dalmatian but a different breed of dog which had dust on it, which made it look like a Dalmatian. Horrified that she married a "commoner", Clarissa destroys her marriage certificates. Delilah then reveals to Dylan that the painting was purchased from Camden Market from less than £10. In the episode "A Summer to Remember", Dylan goes on holiday with his family to Cornwall where he meets a collie named Summer, who becomes his love interest. The relationship is short-lived due to Dylan having to return to London. Personality Dylan is the most responsible of the dalmatian siblings. He loves and protects his brothers and sisters including Dolly despite her actions and attitude. He's also more of a worrier wart and will do anything to make sure his family's safe. Appearance Dylan has one black ear and one white ear (like his mother Delilah) and wears a red collar with a silver star tag. Gallery Images Dolly hugging dylan.png|Dylan with his stepsister Dolly. tumblr paccodIbW21v79cwgo1 1280.jpg|Dylan and his family Dylan looking 101 dalmatian street.png U1.png|Dylan and his sister Dolly meeting Spike with Summer, his holiday crush Trivia *Dylan along with his sisters Destiny, Dallas, & Déjà Vu (known collectively as Triple D) are the only puppies from Delilah's side of the family to not speak with English accents and instead speak with American accents like Doug. It could be possible that their father/fathers were American whilst their other siblings' father/fathers were English. *Dylan is the great-great-great grandson of Pongo and Perdita. This would mean that Dylan's mother Delilah is the granddaughter of either Dipstick's children Domino, Oddball, Little Dipper (who are the only known grandchildren of Pongo and Perdita) or a child of one of Pongo and Perdita's other 14 puppies. *According to a presentation at Cartoons On The Bay 2019, Dylan is 12 years old in human years. *In the pilot episode, both of Dylan's ears were completely black, giving him the appearance of his great-great-great-grandfather Pongo. This was later changed to having his right ear black with white spots and his left ear white with black spots. Navigation Category:Male Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Animals Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Arrogant Category:Siblings Category:Protectors Category:Genius Category:Adventurers Category:Rescuers Category:Control Freaks Category:Loyal Category:Selfless Category:Honest Category:Cowards Category:Self Hating Category:Self-Aware Category:Neutral Good Category:Leaders Category:Wise Category:Teenagers Category:In Love Category:Outright Category:Archenemy Category:Sophisticated Category:Big Good Category:The Hero Category:Anthropomorphic